The use of and distribution of media content has grown nearly exponentially in recent years. The growth is fueled by larger networks with more reliable protocols and better communications hardware available to service providers and consumers. Similarly, users now have more options for both generating and viewing different types of media content.
Existing channel guides provide limited access to information and data. In some cases, identifying media content available across multiple service providers, networks, and time zones is very difficult.